Haunted
The ninth episode of Season 5. Summary It's Halloween in Clearwater and Matt decides to take Micah's advice about changing so that girls will like him and takes up Nicole on her idea to throw a mega Halloween party. Hoping he can find someone new at his party, will old flames distract his efforts? Meanwhile, it's nonstop partying at Julia's college, but she has her mind distracted by other things like the baby Liam wants her to adopt. Will she really go along with it? And Eric is shocked when his brother returns home with some shocking news. Will he be able to let him back into his life again after everything that went down between them? Main Plot Matt wants to become likable to girls and is pumped when Nicole gives him the idea to throw a huge Halloween party while his parents are away. He sets out to have his first kiss by the end of the night, but when Wendy shows up with her new beau, will he be too distracted? Sub Plot Julia is struggling with college and working a part-time job along with the news that she's going to be adopting Liam's mother's baby. Her roommates try to convince her against it, but she knows in her heart how much she still wants a baby after losing her own. Will she really go through with it? Third Plot Eric is put in a tough position when his brother comes home with terrible news that shakes the entire family pot. Can he truly forgive his brother who took part in his girlfriend's death? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Haunted" by Kelly Clarkson. *This is the Halloween Special. *First appearance of Hunt Westbrook and Janet Malloy. *Nicole reveals her feelings for and kisses Matt. *Julia decides against adopting Liam's mother's baby. *Justin Stem returns in this episode and reveals he is dying from cirrhosis, but it is unknown if he is telling the truth or not. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Emma Roberts' as Lana Davis *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Ryan Newman' as Candace Jones *'Miranda Cosgrove' as Adrianna Jupe *'Peyton Meyer' as Matthew Malloy *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Trevor Jackson' as Tripp Nathanson *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine Supporting Cast *'Roshon Fegan' as Brendan Collinger *'Lucas Till' as Chase Davenport *'Miley Cyrus' as Leah Gerard *'Emma Kenney' as Nicole Hoffman *'Holly Marie Combs' as Janet Malloy *'Jim Abele' as William Malloy *'Camila Cabello' as Jasmine Martinez *'Alyson Stoner' as Siobhan Spicer *'Nikki DeLoach' as Jenna Stem *'Ed Westwick' as Justin Stem *'Mike Faiola' as Trevor Stem *'Chloe Grace Moretz' as Ariel Westbrook *'Max Thieriot' as Hunt Westbrook *'Dylan Sprouse' as Wyatt Zuckerman Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Kendall Schmidt' as Keith Rossen *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Matt: This is going to be the party of the year! IT’S HALLOWEEN Micah: You want the ladies? Parties are where to start. Nicole: If you throw this party, you’ll be the most popular kid in school. Matt: Then I guess we’re throwing a party… (The cops are seen at Matt’s house which has hundreds of people at it) WILL IT BE TRICK? Justin: I’m back, but I don’t mean any trouble. Eric: I don’t believe that for a second… Justin: There’s actually something you all should know. (Eric’s family is seen in tears) OR TREAT? (Julia is seen running from something) Jasmine: You can’t have a baby, you just started college! Julia: You don’t understand how much I’ve wanted this. Liam: This is our chance, Jules… THE MONSTERS IN THE CLOSETS ARE OUT (Matt is seen about to kiss Nicole) (Julia is seen kicking Jamie out of her room) (Eric is seen in a graveyard) NEW EPISODE “HAUNTED” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= 509a.jpg 509b.jpg 509c.jpg |-| Quotes= *Eric: “Sorry, all I can think when I see him is ‘murderer.’” *Nicole: “This is a high school party, not a 10 year old’s birthday bash!” *Julia: “K Jamie. Have fun partying and drinking instead of going to actual college and getting your shit together. Have fun, boo!” *Mrs. Stem: ”My son is dying Eric…I know what he’s done is terrible. And I understand if you never speak to him again…but he’s my baby boy. I could never stop loving him no matter what he does.” *Julia: “I’ve been working and studying and trying to prepare for a baby and I’m losing my mind here because I’ve been working so hard! How can no one see that?! Look at me! Can’t you see I’m trying?! Can anybody see because fuck, I’m trying so hard.” *Candace: “Being in a relationship isn’t all it cracks up to be. Having to constantly plan your life around someone else. Enjoy just being free.” *Eric: “There’s always a choice.” *Justin: “I’m going to be a good big brother, however long I have left. I want that to be the one thing I do right from here on.” *Julia: “A mother’s duty is to protect her baby at any cost…I couldn’t even protect mine while it was still inside me.” *Nicole: “It’s always Wendy. Are you that blind that you can’t see I actually like you?” |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_509:_Haunted Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Matt Plots Category:Julia Plots Category:Eric Plots